Petits jeux coquins gourmands ! (3)
by goddessofd
Summary: Chocolat, Chantilly... Pas que sur les gâteaux ! (Les numéros de mes fictions entre parenthèses représentent l'ordre chronologique de leur écriture)


Tout est prêt.

J'attends avec impatience ton arrivée.

D'ailleurs tu sonnes à l'instant. Je viens t'ouvrir la porte, et t'accueille, tu as un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tu te débarrasses en quelques gestes de ton manteau, avant de littéralement te jeter dans mes bras. Je te serre avec vigueur, et tu poses comme d'habitude ta tête sur mon épaule, contre la mienne. Je remarque à présent ton délicieux parfum léger mais envoûtant tout en t'étreignant. Tu retires ta tête et je me baisse lentement vers tes lèvres, que tu avances vers les miennes en les dévorant avidement. Ce rouge à lèvres rend ces lèvres sensuelles et douces, au goût sucré. Nous deux nous délectons, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ton manteau gisant par terre, il ne te reste plus qu'une robe, et je sens la chaleur de ta peau au travers, étant donné que je ne porte qu'une chemise noire légère. Tu bombes le torse légèrement, et je ressens contre mon torse ta poitrine généreuse serrée entre nous deux. Tu te retires finalement lentement, me regardant dans les yeux, et souriant. Le verrais-je plus malicieux que d'habitude?

Après cet épisode langoureux et détendant, nous allons dans ma chambre pour nous raconter quelques anecdotes de nos cours, avec des cellules bandantes, ou encore quelques jeux de mots sympathiques. Mais finalement, à cause de la chaleur peut-être, pas seulement celle du radiateur, ou peut-être ta robe décolletée, ou certaines hormones, je sens l'excitation monter, je t'assois sur le lit, te pousse en arrière pour que tu te couches, et je m'allonge sur toi. Tu ne rechignes absolument pas ! Très vite, mes baisers se propagent de tes lèvres brûlantes à ton cou, pour descendre sur ta poitrine. Tu sens mon parfum léger que j'ai vaporisé sur moi. Et avec avidité, je profite de ce décolleté et de ton odeur enivrante, avant de relever la tête et de te faire un clin d'œil, un peu plus de liberté serait bienvenue.

Tu te relèves et enlèves ta robe, je vois a présent ton string noir, assorti à un soutien-gorge sexy. Ces formes généreuses ne me laissent pas de marbre, et tu le sais bien. Tes mains que tu passes sur ton corps m'excitent, et quand tu te rassois sur le lit en écartant légèrement les jambes, je ne résiste plus. Je dégrafe ton soutien-gorge en passant mes jambes de part et d'autre de toi. Émergent de celui-ci deux superbes seins. Tu te rallonges sur le lit pendant que je mets ma tête entre les deux objets de mes fantasmes, léchant leur jointure, te voulant toujours plus. Je te dévore, profitant de ton odeur dont j'ai du mal à me passer sur le moment.

Je suis toujours au dessus de toi. Tu passes ta main entre nos deux corps et trouves l'entrée de mon pantalon qui commence à être très serré, et malaxes cette zone très érogène, je m'arrête un moment quand je sens ces doigts chauds autour de mon sexe en feu. Tu te redresses, j'accompagne ton mouvement, et m'abandonne totalement à tes mains en fermant les yeux. Tu t'arrêtes pour défaire les boutons de ma chemise un à un, embrassant mon torse de temps à autres, puis arrivée au dernier bouton, tu t'agenouilles par terre alors que je suis assis sur le lit, tu déboutonnes ma braguette, baisses mon jeans lentement, mon caleçon de même, puis finis par approcher tes lèvres de mon gland, avant de le lécher avidement, et ensuite sucer tout mon sexe. Mes sens sont exacerbés, je suis en exaltation, j'entends le bruit mouillé de ta bouche, mes propres soupirs de plaisir, je me laisse faire, toi qui es tellement dévouée à mon plaisir. Tu arrêtes les mouvements de succion, me regardes profiter, et fixes mes yeux quand je les ouvre. Ce sourire coquin me fait totalement craquer, et encore je n'ai rien vu de la suite !

Tu prends tes seins à deux mains, les place de part et d'autre de mon sexe, et tu les fais bouger, en donnant de temps en temps des petits coups de langue sur mon gland rouge et hypersensible, je suis aux anges, entre les mains de ma parfaite déesse, ou plutôt entre ses délicieux atouts ! Je commence à me cambrer légèrement, mon sexe se durcit encore, je sens le plaisir monter en moi, à partir de la base de mon sexe, remontant le long de ma tige sous les frictions de ta poitrine parfaite, dans un moment parfait. Je regarde ces seins se mouvant, cette langue qui par à-coups me fait gémir, je me cambre de plus en plus, je sens encore le plaisir monter, je te fais comprendre que c'est le moment d'accélérer, tu vas le plus vite possible, me donnant encore quelques léchouilles sur le gland de temps en temps, je vibre sur la crête de l'orgasme, je gémis, ma respiration s'accélère, et dans un dernier mouvement de ta superbe poitrine, j'atteins le septième ciel en poussant un gémissement fort et sourd de plaisir.

Tu lèches lentement mon sexe sur la longueur, en évitant soigneusement mon gland rougi qui me procure un orgasme en ce moment, et tu me vois me détendre en m'allongeant sur le lit. Tu viens te mettre à genoux sur le lit à côté de moi, m'offrant comme d'habitude une magnifique vue sur tes divins atouts. Avec le temps et l'orgasme se dissipant, je me lève, t'allonge sur le lit, et embrasse ton torse en sueur, descendant jusqu'à ton pubis, où je m'arrête pour enlever ton string noir humide.

Je lèche alors délicatement ton clitoris, pendant que mes mains se promènent sur ton entrecuisse, je t'entends gémir. Alors que j'accentue mes mouvements, toujours dans la douceur, j'entends ton souffle se faire plus rapide, alors que tes mains agrippent la couette et que tu te cambres. Tes hanches se balancent au rythme de ma langue, et tu commences à ressentir un léger plaisir au bas de ton ventre... Je m'arrête un instant et te propose de te bander les yeux. Tu acceptes cette pause avec envie, tu te lèves et j'installe un masque sur tes yeux. Je retire la couverture et t'installe sur le lit. Le support légèrement plastifié te surprend, mais tu te couches avec hâte de la suite. Je pars une minute et reviens, tu es curieuse et impatiente de tout savoir. J'approche ma tête et t'embrasse, avant de m'abaisser pour ramasser quelque chose...

A ce moment, tu sens un liquide chaud couler sur ton torse, allant de tes seins à ton nombril, pour continuer sur ton pubis. La sensation est relaxante, et le liquide coulant légèrement sur ton sexe te procure un certain plaisir. Je te dis de goûter, alors tu passes ton doigt sur ton torse, le portes à ta bouche : de la sauce chocolat. Tu entends un "pschitt" alors qu'une substance se pose sur ta poitrine, tu reconnais au bruit la chantilly. Je lis un grand sourire sur ton visage.

Avec avidité je lèche tout ton corps, cette sauce chaude coulant un peu partout sur toi. Je te sens frémir alors que je lèche les contours de ta poitrine, puis remonte pour atteindre tes mamelons durcis, couverts de crème chantilly, en aspirant cette crème et titillant tes tétons avec ma langue. Tu gémis légèrement, et cela va en augmentant quand je descends en direction de ton bas-ventre, en finissant sur ton pubis, et enfin à lécher les contours de ton sexe. La sauce chaude y a coulé aussi, et je fais bien attention de ne pas en perdre une goutte. Tes mains agrippent le drap légèrement plastifié, je sens que tu n'as envie que de ça, alors je m'y lance, reprenant là ou je t'avais laissée tout à l'heure, léchant ton clitoris goulûment ; je t'entends encore gémir, de plus en plus fort quand j'accélère mes mouvements, léchant au passage le chocolat qui coule de ton bas-ventre sur ton sexe. Tu aimes, et cela s'entend ! Tes gémissements s'amplifient, tu te cambres, bouges tes hanches, me demandes d'accélérer. Je m'exécute, lèche doucement ton clitoris avant de reprendre de plus belle, tu es près de l'orgasme. Tu me demandes de ne surtout pas m'arrêter, et dans un ultime coup de langue, tu te cambres totalement, pousse un cri aigu de plaisir, tandis que je te laisse profiter de l'orgasme qui se propage en toi, cette vague de chaleur qui remonte le long de ton ventre et se diffuse partout, cet accomplissement suprême du plaisir charnel.

Je te retire ton bandeau en t'embrassant, et tu me tires contre toi, je m'allonge sur ton corps chaud, avec encore du chocolat : je suis moi aussi enduit de cette sauce à présent !

Tu te redresses, nous jouons avec la chantilly et la sauce chocolat, sur ta poitrine, ton ventre, ou encore sur mon sexe qui décidément maintiendra sa santé et ses 18 grâce à toi ! Après s'être léchés et embrassés un peu partout, un simple sourire suivi d'un regard à ton entrejambe nous met d'accord tout de suite. Il ne fait aucun doute que tu connais parfaitement mes goûts en matière de positions, tu t'installes au bord du lit et écartes les jambes, je suis debout, et "l'Équerre" me parle bien ;-). Toujours nous fixant l'un l'autre, je m'approche de toi, et procède en quelques instants fabuleux à notre union parfaite.

Tu pousses un petit cri aigu, pendant que je pénètre en toi. La chaleur de ton sexe est douce, humide, j'aime ce contact, toi aussi tu aimes me sentir bouger en toi. Nous gémissons tous deux, je peux fixer tes yeux, tes lèvres, ta poitrine, je suis légèrement penché au-dessus de toi, j'ai une vue magnifique sur ton corps et tes formes généreuses, je suis très excité malgré mon premier orgasme entre tes seins de tout à l'heure. Je bouge de plus en plus vite, tes jambes repliées et écartées m'offrent une pénétration profonde dont tu profites avec plaisir. Au rythme de mes coups de bassin, je vois ta poitrine rebondir un peu, et entends tes petits cris étouffés, qui peu à peu s'éclaircissent et deviennent plus forts. J'accélère, un précédent orgasme me permettant d'aller plus vite sans sentir le plaisir monter très rapidement, alors que je te sens te cambrer et monter ton bassin. La pénétration se fait encore plus facile, et tu aimes quand j'accélère toujours plus. Tu replies encore les jambes, je sens mon plaisir monter alors que je contemple de ma hauteur ton corps si excitant, avec des restes de chantilly sur ta poitrine, et de chocolat. Tu cries de plus en plus vite et fort, je sens encore mon plaisir monter et mon sexe se durcir, je pose mes mains sur tes seins en les malaxant un peu et me penchant un peu plus. Je pousse des gémissements à présent, je ne peux plus les retenir. Tu te cambres encore, je te sens près de l'orgasme alors que je vais l'atteindre aussi. Accélérant et fixant tes yeux pour le final, je nous sens au bord du paroxysme, jusqu'à ce que nous partions l'un et l'autre, en même temps, alors que j'atteins l'orgasme avec une puissante éjaculation, et que je te vois bomber le torse et te cambrer totalement. Tu abaisses les jambes, détendue, la pression redescend pour nous deux, je reste en toi et m'allonge simplement sur toi, dans le silence à présent, je n'entends que les battements de ton cœur dans ta poitrine, en te caressant lentement les reins.

Cette détente, ce plaisir, nos chairs chaudes et transpirantes, notre proximité extrême, le paradis sur Terre, ma chère, l'épicurisme à son paroxysme!

Finalement, qui a dit que la sauce chocolat et la chantilly devaient rester en cuisine, et que l'équerre se limitait à un outil de géométrie?

Entre un Diable et une Déesse, l'imagination peut aboutir à de bien grandes choses ! Dans tous les sens du terme !


End file.
